Thunderstorms & Kisses
by Lady-Mademoiselle
Summary: This is a one-shot in which Yashiro and Neko are afraid of the horrible thunder storm so they ask Kuroh if he can sleep with them. When Neko and Shiro are finally asleep Kuroh ends up doing something to Shiro that he never thought he would. Mainly fluff. YashiroXKuroh. Enjoy and please leave a review. :D


_Thunderstorms and kisses_

It was raining hard tonight in Shizume city. Thunder and lightning flashed bright and it seemed to shake the streets along with it. Yashiro shivered, even with the blankets covering his whole body he was still somehow cold, part of him knew that it wasn't just that though-the truth was that he was scared of thunderstorms and lightning. Another flash of lightning zapped across the sky making him and Neko jump. "Nyan-Shiro-kun, I'm scared." Neko complained quietly. "Me too, hey why don't we ask Kuroh to sleep with us?"Shiro said sheepishly. Neko grinned liking the idea of extra comfort. Yashiro slowly made his way out of the small bed and onto the other side of the room where Kuroh lay fast asleep on a cot. Shiro really hated to wake Kuroh up especially when he seemed to look so peaceful. "What is it Isana?" Yashiro jumped in surprise, "I-I thought you were asleep." "I was but how can I sleep with you looming over me like that?" Kuroh said slightly irritated from being woken from his slumber. "Sorry, but I can't sleep," Just as Kuroh was about to ask why yet another flash of lightning struck and Yashiro lunged himself into Kuroh's arms. Not long after Neko was curled up against the two boys in her tiny kitten form.

"I see..you're afraid of the storm?"

His arms gently embraced the shaking boy, and he let out a tiny sigh. "W-Would it be too much to ask if you could sleep with Neko and I tonight-o-or at least until the storm is over?" Yashiro said while timidly looking up at Kuroh with a blush visible on his cheeks. Kuroh stared down into Yashiro's amber irises, he could tell that both Yashiro and Neko were shaken by the storm. His mind couldn't help but flash back to the first time they met. Kuroh was supposed to kill him Yashiro Isana, after all he looked almost exactly identical to the person in the film of the murder of Tatara Tosuka. But somehow when he looked down at the boy in his arms he couldn't quite believe that he was capable of doing such a crime. Even after Yashiro had lied to him and ran away he was still here trying to find out if the person in the video was actually him. "…Please?" And Kuroh caved in right there, he was never good with puppy dog eyes, sad stories, and pleading pouts. "Fine." Shiro grinned and quickly jumped back into his bed with Neko plopping down next to him. Kuroh walked over to the bed and get under the covers. Yashiro didn't waste any time, he snuggled up close to Kuroh's chest and smiled contently. "Thank you, wifey." Kuroh's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he let the comment slide. Soon enough both Neko and Yashiro were sleeping peacefully, but Kuroh was still awake and he didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at Shiro. He had to admit that the sleeping boy was utterly adorable. He must have been staring at Yashiro's face for about a solid hour. He noticed his long eye lashes, his pale yet flawless skin, his silky –white hair with soft bangs that barley hovered over his eyes, and the soft pink petal-colored lips. There was a smile on Shiro's lips and Kuroh found his-self smiling back at him. He then found his-self leaning closer to the boys sleeping figure, he found himself in a trance. He wanted a kiss. Yes he realized that it was silly thing to say and he was slightly beginning to question his sexuality..but right now as he stared at Shiro none of that seemed to matter. "One kiss couldn't hurt, right?" He thought to himself. And Shiro wouldn't know, he had seen the boy sleep through much worse. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence he leaned closer finally closing what little space that was left between the two. And just as he assumed-Shiro's lips were incredibly soft and he found it hard to pull away from him. He eventually parted from Shiro and just wrapped his arms him. He hated to admit it but kissing him felt so right, something within him suddenly felt satisfied with how things were. It was then that he recalled his master's words, and he repeated them quietly. "If it feels right, then it's most likely meant to be. Always follow your heart and it'll show you the way." He smiled and looked down at the boy in his arms. His hand absent mindedly reached out to caress his cheek. "Perhaps someday, when the time is right,." He mumbled and placed a kiss to the boy's forehead. Long after Kuroh had finally fell asleep Yashiro opened his eyes and with a knowing smile on his lips.

"I hope that day comes soon, wifey."

Alright, that's all. I started watching Project K about a month ago and I fell in love with this pair, and I will most definitely make more short stories on the two in the future. I hope you guys liked this short-story and please leave a review.

/(^.^)\\


End file.
